In this study human brain tumors are evaluated in a tissue culture environment as to their basic biological behavior, their response to chemotherapeutic agents and the detailed immunological interaction between the host and the tumor. A primary goal of this work is to improve the therapy of patients by understanding the basic cellular biology of malignant human brain tumors. Over the course of this year major accomplishments have been 1) expansion of the biological characterization program to include a detailed study of tumor protein secretions and DNA and establishment of a scanning and transmission electron microscopy facility; 2) development of a new surface chemotherapy assay enabling the testing of new drugs; 3) establishment of a cellular immunological assay for gliomas and glioma antigen purification methods and; 4) initiation of an immunotherapy clinical protocol.